Skater girl
by silent whispers under the sky
Summary: A new semester has started and Laurence McKenzie is now in grade 5. She couldn't be more happy this year since she finally have 2 BFFs after beeing bullied. But Laurence is very depressed after knowing that one of her friends wants to go to the upcoming Halloween dance with a play boy...And there's something weird with the new kid from Scotland...


Skater Girl

Chapter one

" YO! Lo, please get the ball for me!" Riley shouted to me.

Like I'd do that.

I just hate it when she asks me to do things that I don't want to.

" C'mon, man! Please?" Riley pleaded.

" Sure, but go to the skate park with me after, got it? And I'm not a man, as you probably and certainly know!" I replied.

" Yeah, yeah... Whatever! Now, please go and get it. " Riley hushed.

I groaned. I just hate my life.

Since 3rd grade, I've been treated as a guy, not a girl, even though obviously, I am a girl. They all start to call me Lo instead of Laurence. Girls stopped being my friends and I ended up being with the boys. Until now, all my friends are guys...Until the day when I met Riley and Cherry (they are both girls!), my two best friends. Cherry is Japanese. Her Japanese name is Sakura (which means cherry blossom so we just started to call her Cherry) and Riley is American. They both transferred to my school, in Canada, a year ago.

Now, you want to know why do I only have friends that are boys? That's because of my old best friend, now, my enemy. Her name is Cassandra. Cassandra Fraser. She's one of the popular girls now. In 3rd grade, she started to think that I was too boyish and so, she thought that her popularity rank would go down if she continues to play with me. She bullied me by saying that I didn't have 'delicacy' and that I'm good at nothing. So we became enemies and since she's popular, all the other girls started to do the same. Some boys too.

But then, Erick, a popular boy, accepted me as a friend but I think that's just because he thinks my skateboard moves are cool. He's rather dumb though. He hasn't seen anything cool... My skateboard skills are just medium cool...Oh well... Whatever.

Ok... I'm going off subject. So, I made some guy friend. Now, if you're the kind of girl who squeals when you hear about me having guys friends, do NOT EVER ask me if I've made boyfriends because the answer is a certain NO! I'm not even interested in guys. Just so you know, all I wanted the most was just to get a best friend that's a GIRL!

Now, let me present to you my two best friends, Cherry Mizuki and Riley Smith. Riley is the kind of girl that's really into sports. She's a jock and she's really active and orders people around a lot. Still, she's nice and likes to talk a lot. She's playing soccer right now so that's why I had to go get her ball that got kicked off court. Always wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt when it's hot. Always wearing a sweat pants and a sweater when it's cold. No big fashion deal with her!

Cherry, in the other hand, is very sophisticated and very sensitive. The exact opposite of Riley. She just LOVES books, especially manga, since she comes from Japan and stuff. She's very good at studying and has straight +A's through all the subjects. Some people call her a nerd but she's not! She's just a brain, that's all. She's very smart but she doesn't read those huge books. Those stupid kids are just jealous of her, just because she's smart! Her clothes: a cardigan with a very nice skirt. We can almost mistake her as a girl wearing a school uniform.

Now, let's talk about me. I'm a tomboy and I like to dress up with a cool T-shirt, some baggy pants, a pair of sneakers and a baseball hat. You know, like those gangsters and stuff? Wait, don't mistake me as a gangster though! I'm much nicer than them! I act exactly like a boy. Cherry says I got influenced by my brothers. That's probably it...

To summarize this in a few words, us three, we're not into fashion much. Ok, now, after talking to you that much, I almost got to Riley's soccer ball when someone picked it up. It was Ryan. He's an official jerk and nerd. Not that I want to be mean but he likes Riley. For real! And he even got the nerves to talk to her in private! Riley told him many times that she's not looking for relationships right now but he just can't stop chasing after her. So in the end, it's a kind of bully. Cherry says that Ryan has fallen too much for Riley so he just can't stop. Kind of like when you smoke and can't stop. Awkward!

" RILEY! Hey Riley! I got your ball! HEY RILEY! WANT ME TO PASS IT TO YOU?" Ryan shouted to Riley.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Riley doing the same thing as me.

" Oh, yay for you! But it'd make Riley much happier if you give me the ball! Jerk!" I told him.

" I'm not talking to you, gangster! Hey Riley!" Ryan replied.

" Oh! How rude! But you are talking to me now, loser! And stop being annoying! Riley doesn't like you so stop chasing after her. And pass the ball. She told ME to get the ball not YOU!" I said.

"Yeah, sure. Here. Oh, she is just too pretty. Aaaah!" he sighed.

I rolled me eyes again. Then, I kicked the ball back to Riley. She nodded and started to practice her shoots again. I returned back to my seat. A few minutes later, she finally finished practicing.

" Yo, so, let's go to the skate park as I promised. I'll just sit and watch, just like you did. It'll be fair, no?" Riley asked.

I didn't reply. She knows me well to not ask more because she knew I'd say 'yup' anyways.

We arrived at the skater park. Erick and his friends were already there as always. I stayed friends with Erick since, at least, he was kind enough to be friends, at least until I had real girl friends!

" YO! Hey, wassup, Lo?" Erick asked as he sees me. (FYI, I kinda got used to my name...)

" Hey! How's it going with you?" I replied, waving. Riley's already gone. She went to sit at the bench at the entrance. Oh, I just knew she'd do that. She's not good with boys so, yeah! Probably because of Ryan. She might think if she meets them, they'll all fall over her or something!

" Great, Hey, there's a newbie here that does kind of the same trick as you, check him out! Hey! Nico! Come!" Erick shouted.

My heart starts racing like mad. What if... they think that this Nico guy is better than me and decides to not talk to me anymore? But soon, I started feeling better. Who cares...I already have two trustful BFFs. Plus, I never intended to become a BFF with...a boy! But still, it kind of bothered me...

" Nico, meet our only girl member, Lo, short for Laurence. Lo, Here's the newbie, Nicolas Stevens, short for Nico or Nick, new member of the skate club." Erick said.

Ok, let me explain. The skate club is a club at school. I'm in it and so is Erick and some other boys. No big deal. It's like a normal club, but we practice skate boarding. Somehow, Erick convinced the principal to let us have this club even though we weren't really supposed to create clubs that don't help our studies. We use the skateboard park behind the school. And somehow, Erick reserved it 5 times a week (Monday-Friday) just for our club. We can come between 4pm-5pm. (FYI)

" So, you came from Scotland? That's cool!" Erick exclaimed. He comes from Scotland?

" I come from Canada... here...And Erick comes from here too. I went to Scotland before. It was cool!" I added.

" Hey, great! So, ready for some cool skate board moves?" Nick asked.

" OOH yes!" We all exclaimed.

" So? What do you think about that Mick guy?" Riley asked when I finished skateboarding.

" It's Nick, not Mick." I replied.

" You know that I couldn't hear very well at the distance I was at, Laurence McKenzie!" Riley scolded.

" What do you mean what I think about him? You mean you're starting to talk about love too?" I exclaimed.

" Not at all! I meant what do you think about his skateboarding skills!" Riley replied, with a disgusted tone mixed with a little embarrassed tone said.

" He's pretty good... I just, feel like I've seen him somewhere... Hey, let's go to the Cherry Blossom." I said.

Riley agreed and that's where we went. The Cherry Blossom is a cafe that Cherry's parents' owns. They serve Japanese sweets and yummy tea. Sometimes, Cherry works there as the waitress but some other times, she just sits there and read. We entered the door and Cherry greats us from her seat near the window.

" Hello guys. Are you here for homework? Or just to get some delicious Japanese treats?" Cherry asked.

" Um... let's say both!" Riley decided.

I sigh. That's Riley! I never thought about doing homework here. Once she hears a great idea, she just agrees on it and do it even thought the people tagging along (like me now) doesn't want to. But I just don't get it... Since when did she like to do homework? We ordered some treats and tea then started doing homework. Soon, Cherry's sister, Snow (that's her name, yes, Snow!) brought the treats and tea. Then, we did some homework and ate some treats, drank some tea.

" Oh! It's pretty late! I better go!" Riley cried.

" Ditto..." I added. We put the homework back in our backpack (in a hurry) and we raced to the door (Riley won, of course...). Then, we said good-bye and we went in different directions.

My house's not too far. I live with my 3 big brothers. They are James (14 years old), Charles (16 years old) and William (also 16 years old. Charles and William are twins). Of course, with my parents too. We're an ordinary family... As I open the door, James was waiting for me to return.

" You're late, Lo! Just like a little kid." James said.

" Yes, yes... I'm sorry!" I say, rolling my eyes. James's really bossy and annoying. He's a brain like Cherry.

" Here, make your peanut butter jelly sandwich yourself. I already ate. Then, have fun with cooking!" James says then climbs upstairs to study.

I grunt. He can be such a pest. I remembered clearly that mom told US to make the supper together...

I start gathering the stuff I needed and started to make my sandwich. After making it and eating it, I climb upstairs and go into my room. I open my backpack and start doing my homework (that I didn't finish before...) After a while, I went to wash and went to sleep.

Chapter two

" Hey, Lo wait up!" I hear someone shout out.  
I turn around and see Erick running towards me with his skateboard. It's the next day...  
" What's up, man? " Erick asks, catching up to me.  
" Not much... You?" I replied. I wanted to add that I'm not a man but I think he clearly know that!  
" Ditto... hey, Nico invited me to come to his house today, wanna come?" Erick asked.  
" Sorry... Can't." I said.  
" S'OK! See ya!" Erick says, running to his class.  
" See ya!" I called back.  
" See ya!" someone repeated in a fake voice.  
I grunt. Even without turning around I can tell whose voice it is.  
" OMG, look who it is, Laurence McKenzie the super dork from our grade." that voice said again.  
" Cut it out, person who really puts on exaggerated makeup that looks really ugly and who bullies people!" I replied, walking without even turning around to look at her.  
" Excuse me but I have a name! And, that name is Cassandra Fraser! Oh, no wonder you don't know, since you're such a dork." Cassandra, the girl who bullied me in 3rd grade said.  
" Does that mean I'm a dork too?" Asked a voice from behind me. It was Nicolas.  
" Nicolas... um... Actually, I was just joking around… Ha ha... right, mate? Ha... ha..." Cassandra asked, fake laughing and elbowing at me.  
I glared at her and I was about to say that we aren't mates or friends or anything. I was even about to tell Nick what she did to me in 3rd grade. Unfortunately, the drama queen cuts me off.  
" Soooo, I heard that there'll be a Halloween dance... Would you like to go with me?" Cassandra asked hopefully.  
" Hmmm... It might be fun... I'll think about it, Cassandra!" Nick said, giving her a smile that she doesn't deserve it at ALL.  
Cassandra nearly fainted... what kind of drama queen could she really be? I rolled my eyes. Nick pulls me away from her and we walked down the hallway together.  
" I heard from Erick about what happened between you and Cassandra in 3rd grade. I think you're pretty awesome by reacting fine until now." Nick said, smiling.  
" What do you mean?" I asked, confused and squinting my eyes.  
" Never mind. Just forget that! Gotta run, bye!" Nick says, running towards the opposite direction.  
Weird.  
" Hey! Lo, what are you doing?! Come on... We'll be late!" Riley called out.  
I sighed then joined them.  
" Did you study for the quiz?" Cherry asked.  
" Q-Quiz?" I asked, startled.  
" Yes, we have a English quiz today." Cherry replied, not at all worried as usual.  
" AAArgh I forgot to study!" Riley exclaimed.  
"Busted!" I chanted.  
"Shut up, you didn't either... So... What should we do for the Halloween dance?" Riley asked.  
Talk about the Halloween dance... I just finished a conversation just like that... I grunt and tell them about what happened earlier.  
" Oh, forget it... Mick isn't your boyfriend or something... Don't worry about it... He has a life too!" Riley said, after hearing me complain about how Cassandra invited Nick to the dance.  
" It's Nick... I think, for us, we can just like, do our usual! Show up as friends. Or just don't show up and have a normal night..." I replied.  
" Yes, but don't you think 5th graders do 5th graders' things?" Riley asked.  
" Basically, 5th graders don't date anyone at any dances but I do agree that the generation is different so there might be a possibly for a change... Riley, do you like someone?" Cherry asked, looking in Riley's green eyes.  
" Eeeh... C-Cherry... um... Oh! Class's starting! Let's hurry!" Riley said, blushing and hurrying to our class.  
" Riley likes someone, possibility: 90%. Looks like this year's a bit more special than the others for us..." Cherry said, smiling warmly.  
I grunt. Yes, indeed... it's special because I'll get bullied a lot again this year...because I just saw Cassandra entering my classroom.

" AAAAhh... I'm so exhausted... I got a 5/10... I suck... What did you get, Cherry?" Riley asked, as we line up for lunch.

Our classes before lunch just finished. I got a 6/10 in my quiz. Not bad for someone who's not smart and didn't study at all...

" I got 100%."Cherry replied, taking a sandwich nonchalantly.

" Just as I expected, a nerd like you always gets 100%..." a voice behind us said.

Cassandra... Everyone can tell it's her and her gang since they are almost the only one that can talk like this... Next to her, Kira, Ashley, and Rebecca both laugh like crazy. I just don't get what's so funny about that...

" Oh, well, I think 100% is better than 4/10, isn't that what you got?" Riley replied without hesitating.

" Oh? Is that so? Then, I believe 5/10 is not much better than 4/10, isn't it? Jock?" Cassandra asked.

" Um, Cassandra, 5/10 is 10% more than 4/10 so Riley's grades are better this time." Cherry said.

" Ah! You're saying that I'm wrong?" Cassandra asked, offended.

" Um... girls, could you please move on?" Nick said behind us.

" OMG! Nick, you scared me! Yes, I'm so sorry, my bad!" Cassandra said, smiling and showing off her beauty as she says. She really pisses me off a lot... No wonder she's my top one enemy...

Fortunately, she didn't bug us after we got our lunch. We went to sit at our table but Ryan was already there. I grunt but Riley decided to go to our table as usual.

" Hi Riley! I was just waiting for you here and..." Ryan started.

" Ryan, please move... I told you many times that I don't like you... Plus, I already have a date." Riley said.

We all gasp.

" You what?" I shouted.

" What? Who's this dude? I'm gonna beat him up!" Ryan exclaimed angrily

" You better not because you'd be half dead if you do!" Riley replied.

" The boy's possibility to be a jock: 100%" Cherry added.

" I'll tell you, Ryan, it's actually a guy on the soccer team. He's name is Sam. Got it? Now, please go!" Riley said, impatiently. And he ran off... Muttering something like you broke my heart or I'll never forgive you.

" Probability that he'll come back... 10%" Cherry muttered.

" Wait... what did I just say?" Riley asked, red like a tomato.

" Riley! I thought that you're not interested in dating someone or something like that!" I cried.

" I'm sorry... I just... I liked someone since I got here but I just don't want you to feel bad that you... I'm sorry... Sam asked me to go with him to the Halloween dance and I accepted. I'm so sorry... " Riley said.

" Fine, fine... Go on, I might not even go..." I replied, annoyed.

Lunch finished in a flash. Soon, it was my last class. Art class. Since my art class grades are surprisingly high, I'm in a kind of advanced art class. Nick's in that kind of class too. Today, our teacher told us that we had to make a sculpture with a partner. Nick and I paired up since he's like the only one in this class I know. The other people are mostly 8th graders.

" You need to make a sculpture about bonds you and your partner have. For example, let's see, Lily, you and Violet paired up, what's your bond?" Ms. Anderson, our art teacher asked to the artistic twins (as they call them...).

" We think we'll sculpture some flowers since we're both named after flowers and we just love gardening!" They both replied, at the same time.

I guess that's a twin thing...

" Very well, then, you may start your project now. You can continue at home if you'd like. You're allowed to bring the sculpture materials back home. Remember, if your sculpture's the best out of this whole school, you'll get a prize and you might go to the competition in our city!" Ms. Anderson said.

Everyone's just too excited by the time Ms. Anderson hands out the materials.

" What should we do? We just met!" Nick exclaimed.

" So what? Let's... try to know each other better... Let's do a list of things that we like and maybe at the end, we'd have some ideas. Cherry taught me that... by the way..." I suggested.

" Great idea!" Nick agreed. We did the chart but the only thing that's really in common is skateboarding... Well... That was nothing new.

" We're in such a pickle, right?" Nick asked, fake laughing.

" Hmmm...I guess I'd better ask Cherry about this..." I said, pulling out my cell phone.

" No, let's just, hang out more often together and find out what other bonds we have together..." Nick suggested.

" You might be right, we can't rely on Cherry forever!" I sigh.

After art class, I went back home. Riley called me later.

" Hi, I heard from some gossip people that you'll do a sculpture with the partner you chose and you'll sculpt a bond you guys have in common? You paired up with Nick didn't you? So, what did you guys do?" Riley asked.

" None of your business... We haven't come up thing it yet. Why are you so interested? And I'm not gonna talk to you anymore until you agree that you won't go to the dance with Sam." I replied.

" Oh, that's too bad... I kinda wanna know... Then, bye, see ya tomorrow!" Riley replied and hung up quickly and she didn't even say anything about what is she gonna do with that guy...

How rude.

Chapter three

" Hey, Lo, wanna hang out today? Like that, we can learn more about each other, you know, for the project..." Nick suggested.

I agreed. It's the next day... We decided to go to his house. Even though I don't hate this idea, I sigh just as I think about it. Why? That's because people keep staring at me, as if I'm some kind of monster with one eye...actually, that won't so bad if I were a monster... Like that, the queen bee Cassandra will be too scared to approach me. Unfortunately, that's not the case...

" Lo, I heard about the rumors... I can't believe Nicolas agreed to be with a weirdo like you to be his partner in art class... Get lost, girl, if I were you, I'd decline the invitation to hang out together" Cassandra sputtered but I can tell she's jealous in some way. No wonder I know her so well, we've been friends since kindergarten to 3rd grade. She hasn't changed at ALL!

" Um... right, just stop with your sarcasm. I know you want to do it... you're just too scared to say that you're jealous..." I replied. Then, before she could say any word, I walked away, joining my friends who were waiting for me (well, mostly Cherry because I don't really wanna see Riley right now...)

" Wow, nice shot!" Riley complimented.

" Thanks... I was saying the truth though." I replied, not even looking at her. Maybe... Just maybe, I might've been too hard on her... I can't control what she does, no? She has her own freedom and stuff...

" Doesn't matter... C'mon, we'll be late for class!" Cherry said, knowing that we're still mad at each other.

" Hmmm... I see, you guys haven't figured anything out. Please hurry up and find something... Or else you won't have time..." Ms. Anderson said.

" Yes, we'll try." I replied, unsure.

Today passed by so quickly... We're already in art class...

" Hey, how about we start sculpting a skateboard and if we have time and come up with a new bond, then let's make that one. Or else, as Ms. Anderson says, we won't have time." Nick suggested.

" Oh! Sure! Great idea!" I said gathering materials.

We worked the rest of the period in silence, making forms of different little skateboard sculpture. Finally, we decided to do a skateboard with a little lighting texture on it, lying on a rock, sideways. By then, art class already ended. Nick and I walk together on the sidewalk to get to his house.

" Um... Lo, if you don't mind, can you...go to the Halloween dance with me? If you don't want to, that's fine." Nick finally said, a few minutes later.

I stare at him surprisingly. Aren't we just friends? Is he crazy? Me? With him? At the dance? Never in a million years! I had the urge to slap him right in this instant!

" No, I mean like as friends? Not like couples? You know?" Nick added after looking at me and saw my surprised look.

I sigh. He really did scare me. Like me and him? No way! I will NOT dance as couples! He's tall and has brown hair and his eyes are green. Me? I've got brown hair too, blue eyes and I'm not too tall. Plus, I repeat, I do so not want to dance those stupid couple dances.

" Oh, as long as we're going as friends, it's fine. Cherry will come too, you know!" I reminded him. He nods and keeps walking. We arrived at his house in no time. He lives close to the school too. And, let me tell you, his house if REALLY small for some reason. Seeing my perplexed look, he explains to me that it's just him and his mother that lives here. He opens the front door. I walk inside and sit in his kitchen, looking at his house. It's pretty cozy here, I'd say. He gives me a glass of apple juice and some cookies. I gulped them down very quickly. I guess I was very hungry...

"So why did you move to Canada?" I asked him after I finished eating.

" Well, um... You know, like my mom found a good job here and my family's kinda poor so we need a bit of money and stuff..." Nick said, unsure.

I suddenly feel stupid that I said these things. Why am I so dumb sometimes?

" So, you said that you went to Scotland once before, no?" Nick asked.

" Yeah, that's cuz my dad and my uncle had some business with some castle or something like that. I just basically stayed in the hotel room with my mom." I replied. Nick looked suddenly really happy and then he looks more or less relieved and then surprised and then... I won't mention any more because there's too many expressions on his face.

" Um... So? How did you like Scotland? Anyway, you know what? I think the skateboard sculpture is the best bond we have. So... let's just do the skateboard sculpture ok?" Nick asked

" Uh... Sure...Then, I should leave because I came to your house to get more ideas for the project and I think I might as well go to the skateboard park for a while and yeah... bye-bye!" I shouted and rushed out of the door.

I ran until I reached the skateboard park. What a jerk. After all that, we're only gonna do a skateboard sculpture? Wait, why am I even thinking about that? I should've told him that he was a jerk when I was there. What has gotten into me? The me who spills out what I think, where are you?

" Lo, you came! Come on! Let's do some moves!" Erick called out.

I decides to chase those stupid things I've done out of my head. I race to where Erick was, put my backpack down on a bench and grab my skateboard and start doing moves.

" Lo, Lo, Wake up! Earth to Laurence McKenzie!" a voice called. I open my eyes and stare up. Erick was next to me and waving his hands in front of my face. I grab his hand and laugh. He stares at me as if I was crazy but he starts laughing afterwards too. I'm still at the skateboard park. I think I hit my head on something and was unconscious for a few minutes. The other members were gone. There was just me and Erick.

" What were you thinking?" Erick asked after we finished laughing. " You just hit your head on the fence! You weren't looking at where you're going! What's wrong? You're not concentrating at all!"

" My fault. Sorry, nothing wrong, pal!" I replied. He stares at me. " What? Is my head full of blood or something?"

Erick laughs and shakes his head.

" I see, so, wanna go home together just like before?" Erick suggested. I agreed and we walk together until we reach my house. We exchange good-byes and I get in my house. I think he wanted to say something but it's too late now...

" Welcome back, Laurence!" my mom said when I closed the door.

When I entered the kitchen, I look at the kitchen table. There was a tax letter and a mail for me. I pick it up and brought it to my room. I open the envelope and saw my uncle's writing.

" Hello, Laurence, I'm sorry I had to be away so much. I had to be on a business trip but everything is fine now. I will come back next Sunday. Look forward to see me! I have some presents!" the letter said.

I roll my eyes and smile. My uncle is always thinking I'm still a little kid. I did miss him though. I really like my uncle. He says I'm his favorite niece but I just don't get what's so great about me. He's always on business trips since he's kind of rich. I put the letter down and jump on my bed. My door opened and my mom peeked in and told me dinner's ready. I follow her to the kitchen and found all of my family members there.

" Laurence... we have something important to tell you..." my father began.

" It's about your uncle." my mother added.

" Yes... and he's up to the same thing again." My father said.

" You know, helping the people in Scotland that has problem with their castle and stuff... His old hobby that we all think it's not worth it? You know..." my mother finished up.

Heck yes, I know! My uncle loves to help poor people and mostly poor people in Scotland that has problem with their castles. He comes from Scotland and he loved Scotland's castles since he was a kid. He even said he'd do anything to get the castles in good shapes and keep them. I think he gives up money on that too much... I hope this time isn't too serious or else he'll get crazy again... But, I don't want to tell people what to do anymore. It's already enough with Riley. I don't want to have more fights around me.

" And this time, it's a castle that's been already fixed with his money. Can you believe it? He already helped once and they want him to help again? It's like they are using him as a tool!" my mother exclaimed. My mom really cares about my uncle since he's her brother.

" I don't think it's that wrong to donate money for the things he like! As long as he respects the amount of money he'll throw in." my brother William said. He's very carefree and doesn't bother too much about money. He says he wanna be a rock star when he grows up. Well... he isn't that bad as a rocker but I still think it's not really worth it because he's pretty good with sports and stuff.

" What are you talking about, William? If uncle spends too much money, he might not be able to pay the fees of his own house! Our budget won't have the money to support him!" my brother the smarty-pants James said.

" I don't really care about that... As long as I won't get involved too much into this..." Talk about the cool person! My brother Charles is a pop at his school. You know, the kind that acts so tough and very cool?

" I think William's right. He can do whatever he wants with his money! It's his after all! He's free to spend it! On the other hand, I agree with you mom, I don't think it's too good to spend the money on something that's been already fixed before with his money..." I added.

" Hmm... I'm with James!" my mom said. Figures. James is her favorite child.

" Well, honey, I'm with Laurence! She's probably right. We can't tell him what to do! If he wants to do something, he can do it. " my dad replied.

" Well... I will not change my opinion!" My mom said firmly.

A while later, after dinner, I hear someone knocking on my door. It was my parents.

" Hi, Laurence. Everything fine?" dad asked. I nod. My parents are still worried about me at school since I got bullied.

" Mom, please don't start the speech that you always tell me about money!" I said, alarmed and alerted. I remembered that when uncle first started this thing, my mom always tell me about money and all those stuff like to not waste anything.

" I'm sorry, Laurence." She chuckles a little. " Well, it's just that I'm just afraid that we'll lose too much money and we won't have anything left!"

When my mother was a kid, her family lost a lot of money. She's afraid that'll happen to her again. She talked a bit more and they went out of my room. I closed my eyes and started to sleep, a little worried.

Chapter four

" Well? What do you think?" Nick asked, carving a wheel of the skateboard.

Distracted, I replied saying that it's good. The Halloween dance is coming up and I'm still kinda mad at Riley and Nick. Riley because I can't believe she's going with a guy! I thought we were gonna go together! (although, I do feel a little guilty...) I'm still mad at Nick because of what happened when he just decided to do a skateboard sculpture instead of thinking more about it. It's not that I don't like doing that sculpture, it's just that I think that it's not too much of a bond now since he doesn't even come to the skateboard park anymore! I'm even thinking of telling Erick to let him quit our little club! Luckily, I have learned how it feels being rejected and so I didn't. I'd like to thank Cassandra for THAT!

" You know, if our bond is a skateboarding, have you ever considered to come to our skateboard park these days?" I asked, curving the little lightning on the skateboard.

" Yeah, sorry, been busy..." He replied, not even looking up. That just irritates me so much.

" Wow, you're such a good friend!" I said, with a lot of sarcasm and rolling my eyes.

And wow, nice job me! Now he's staring at me like I'm a monster... Wait, I said that a lot already, OK... maybe he looks at me like I'm a... alien?

" Calm down, don't be mad! People all have stuff to do! I'll go in a few days, promise." Nick replied after a while.

I hope so. Or else I'm really gonna make him quit the club. After school, I went to the skateboard park. That's also where I feel mostly at home...

" Wassup LO!" Erick called out when I entered the skateboard park.

" Hey, man! Not much people out here today..." I replied, waving.

" Yeah...Oh well... Hey, isn't Riley supposed to be with you? Because today is her soccer practice and she was supposed to come to the park with you, like last week, right?" Erick asked.

" What? You've got a crush on her too?" I asked. Erick gave me a puzzled look. I make a little desperate laugh and went on. " You know, these days, Riley is not with me and Cherry much... She kind of spends time with Sam, you know, the guy that's also a jock?" " What? SAM? Is she crazy? Sam is totally a flirt! Didn't she know that he just wanna get popular by dating girls?" Erick asked. I gave him a you-know-what look. " "Oh, right... She just got here last year...And you probably already told her..."

"Yeah...I did and the miss I-don't-wanna-hang-out-with-my-friends-cuz-I've-got-a-date ignored my warning."

" That sucks... feel sorry for ya..."

" You're kidding... I don't really need someone to pity me but I guess now, even Riley has time to be with a guy to... date..." my voice trails off with regrets.

Why must all of my friends leave? First, I lost Cassandra (well, it doesn't matter now since she's my enemy...) and my other old friends who aren't talking to me anymore. Then Riley. She seems to not care about us anymore! And finally Nick. He's acting like he has to be with a dummy for his whole life. I wonder what happened to the Nick that helped me out of another bully of Cassandra. Which means that Cherry and Erick are probably my most trustful friends for now but what if they go away too? ARHGH! I'm so sick of this loneliness!

" I'm not pitying you... I'm just trying to uh... let's say... comfort you?" Erick replied, kinda uncomfortable and blushing.

Silence. I was startled! Erick is like a cool guy and he almost never comfort people and stuff...

" Thanks... You know, if it has been 2 years ago, I'd just glare at you and walk away if you told me that. But now, I think our bonds grew stronger... I now consider you as a great good friend, Erick!" I said after a while, smiling.

" Gee, thanks... Now you make me feel like a jerk!" he replied, joking. We both laugh together.

" Hey, it's the first time I saw you really smiling, Lo!"

" HEY! Now I'm like the jerk?" I asked. Then we both laughed again. After all, Erick is not that bad...

" Hey, better get going..." he said after a while. We walk together until we reached my house. With a little wave, I entered my house. I heard talking in the kitchen. When I got there, my uncle was there, talking with my mom.

" LO! How're ya doing? How's everything?" my uncle asked when he saw me. I told him that everything is good.

" So, what do you think about the new castle I'm going to help reconstructing?" He asked, showing me a picture of the castle. I took the picture and took a look. The castle was beautiful. And there was even some awesome brick designs and cool stained glass windows. Suddenly, I realized that there was 3 people standing in front of it. One of them is definitely my uncle. He has dark brown and blue eyes just like now, wearing a suit as always. The two other people have brown hair too. One of them is a kid, smiling, about eight or nine years old, wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. His face looks familiar. Cute green eyes, a small nose, with a perfect nice smile with a little bit of freckles and not to mention, a few bangs at on the right side. He really really REALLY looks like Nick...

" Uncle, is this little boy's name Nicolas?" I asked my uncle without hesitating.

" Oh, no, his name is actually Craig...Is he someone you know?" Uncle replied.

" OH! NO, no... just wondering..." I said back, embarrassed.

Somehow, he looks SO much like Nick. You'd call them twins... We talked a little more about everything and it's finally time for dinner.

" Cherry! Wait up!" I called out the next morning, walking to school. Cherry walks in the same direction as I do. But these days I don't really see her much in the morning because I was most of the time late and Cherry arrives at school very early.

" Good morning, Laurence." Cherry said, smiling.

" Good morning to you too. Hey, I need your help with something... Can you please specifically check a picture to see if the guy I'm gonna show you is Nick?" I asked.

" You mean you want to check if the guy in the picture is the same person as Nicolas?" Cherry asked.

I nodded. After a while, when we entered the schoolyard, Cherry put out her computer I let her see the picture. Then, she opens Nick's profile on her computer.

" You sure have a lot of profiles..." I said, stunned. She thanked me and zoomed in Nick's picture until his eyes was zoomed at the max.

" The pupils and the iris is the same. I suppose he is the same person." Cherry said, after studying the picture and Nick's profile for a while. " Why? You can tell very clearly that they are the same person even without examining his profile."

I explain to her that my grandpa said that the boy's name is Craig, not Nicolas.

" I suggest you to ask him about the picture." Cherry said, putting back her laptop in her computer case.

" HEY! What are you talking about there?" Riley called up, running toward us. I turn my back to her.

" Nothing much." Cherry replied, looking at me.

" Come on, Lo, what did I do?" Riley asked as if it was nothing.

" OH! I wonder!" I replied.

" Look, I was just about to ask you about something... See, I'm wondering if I should quit the soccer club."

"Are you crazy? Soccer is you!" I shouted.

" Actually, I was thinking maybe we should create a club just like Erick did, just for us."

Riley explained that the club she was thinking of creating is a helping club that accepts people who think they aren't good enough for something and then that club helps them. I didn't really get it but oh well...

" That is indeed a great club idea. A club just for us..." Cherry said, after Riley finished explaining.

" You'd do that to quit the soccer club you're on now?" I asked, surprised.

" Look, It was you that saved me for being lonely. Well, I should say that we all saved each other...But I knew that me going to the Halloween dance with Sam isn't a great idea. He dumped me after getting a request of going to the dance with one of Cassandra's friends. Whatever! I'll just forget about this! Don't ask any questions. And I know this is all messed up and stuff but I'll explain everything at lunch. And we're late for class..." Riley said, blushing slightly and running towards the door, even though there was still 10 minutes before class starts.

Class was very boring. Our teacher said something about geometry and logical but I didn't listen at all... I was too busy sticking the club idea into my head and avoiding Nick's glances. He's really annoying now. I'm even thinking about telling him that he can't come to the Halloween dance as friends with us. Finally, it's lunchtime.

"So... your idea?" I asked, putting my lunch tray on our usual, boring people table where there's only 3 of us.

" Ok, here it is: Remember? When I first came here, we became great friends because you introduced me to the soccer club, seeing that I'm good at soccer. Even though you act like a tomboy, you're still a great girlfriend!" Riley said, which made me blush but I was glad. Finally, I'm feeling Riley is coming back to us.

" And remember? You were the one who helped me when Cassandra bullied me on the first day when I came here." Cherry said, smiling.

" Well, that's just because I didn't want Cassandra to do the same thing she did to me." I replied, embarrassed. My two best friends smile at me happily.

" Well, I was thinking about creating a club with you two to help new students to fit in here. It is hard enough because we have a really annoying pops here... I know it's not too solid to create a club like this but the principal already accepted." Riley said.

" That's our Riley! Always doing things earlier!" I exclaimed "Good, I'm joining!"

" What about the skateboard club?" Riley asked.

" Don't worry! There's enough dudes that don't come to our school who hangs there so I don't really think it's a kind of strict club that doesn't want people from other clubs or people who aren't from this school." I replied

" GREAT!" Riley shouted which startled everyone in the lunchroom. Cassandra glared at us and I glared back.

" But there's just one problem... Actually, I read a manga called Sket-dance and that's kinda what they do, they help people with problems... I don't like to copy so can we have some originality?" Cherry asked.

" Hm... Oh great! That idea is just ruined!" Riley gasped at last.

" But, I have an idea. How about we do things that we like at the club? We could like each day, we do something fun and then the next, we do something else that we like and stuff. And if there's someone who needs help adapting to the school's environment, you know, the teachers here are not exactly nice and the students here are not the best either, so we could do something they like to do. And if they are lonely and they can't make friends, they can come to our club and be friends and they'll forget about the living nightmare that they went through!" Cherry suggested.

" I didn't get it but I still want to do a club so I agree on your idea..." Riley said, nodding but frowning at the same time.

" Great, so it's settled. Do we have a club room somewhere?" I asked.

" Mmm... yeah... I think it was the 3rd 6th grade classroom. Next to the art room." Riley replied.

" Let's so see it tonight! Then, we could do something nice to decorate the room and stuff." Cherry suggested. We all agreed.

Soon, it was art class. We almost finished the sculpture. There were just some details that we have to fix.

" Well, we did great on the sculpture, right, Lo?" Nick asked me. I just nodded and focused on the sculpture. " And um... I'm going to the skateboard club after school, you're coming, right?"

" Yeah, for a few moments..." I replied, without even looking up. He nodded and went back working on the sculpture with me.

Art class finished and our teacher gathered all of us together.

" OK class! Nice work! The sculpture contest is in a few days! Good job everyone! I'm sure you did great and you all put lots of effort in making the sculptures. And you've learned how your bonds are so close." Ms. Anderson said.

Yeah right! All I learned from Nick was that he was a freak and a selfish guy! I don't care if it's not really true but I'm still mad at him. I decided to forgive Riley. Ms. Anderson dismissed the class and Nick and I walk together until we reached the skateboard park. I ran to join Erick and the other guys leaving Nick behind.

" Hey, Lo! Let's do some moves!" Erick said, blushing a little. Since that time when he said he was comforting me, he blushes each time he sees me. What's wrong with him? It's not like he's shy about something! Then, some of the other skaters rush to Nick since he hasn't come for a while.

" Sorry, Erick... I...I've got something to do afterwards so can't stay too long. And I'm quitting the club soon." I replied. He looked stunned when he heard me say those words. I explained everything to him: Riley's idea, helping people etc.

" So... you're leaving...? Uh... Come by now and then...to... uh... hang out some more if you wanna... I'll be sure to visit your new club... I-I'll miss you, Laurence." Erick said, stumbling with his words, biting his lips and trying to smile. He looked like a goof. I couldn't help laughing. Erick made a sad face as if saying I was mocking him.

" I'm sorry, Erick. Are you mad at me? I wouldn't blame you if you are... I'm sorry I have to leave so... let's say, early...? And uh... don't make that face again because it makes you look bad! Don't worry," I said, holding back my laughter. " I'll never forget that it was you who saved me back then!"

WAIT! Hold on a minute... why am I talking like this? Aren't I being a tomboy? But it looks like he was smiling more. " Yes, Lo, I'll never forget about you either!" he said, smiling. I smile back and said good-bye then rushed to the classroom where our future awesome club will be.

" LO! YOU-ARE-LATE!" Riley shouted when I entered the room.

" Sorry! I had some business with the skateboard club... I told them I'm quitting. So? This will be our future club room?" I asked, inspecting the room. One thing I can say is that it is SO not cozy and not at all welcoming. Too serious.

" Nope. We will have our OWN room just for US! Although it's actually the storage... They are cleaning up over there right now for us! So we're in this room just to discuss things about our club." Riley explained. Seeing my amazement, Cherry explained why we have such a good opportunity.

" We are able to have a room for ourselves because when me and Riley saw this unbearable room, and went to discuss with the principal and she agreed to give us our own room that we'd get to decorate!" She said.

" So... Now, let's see. Should we name the status?" Riley asked. I made a puzzled look.

" Status is like you know, president, vice-president, secretary etc." Cherry explained.

" OH... I don't think we need too much status because it might make a person feel bad if she or he is in a lower rank. So let's just do what Cherry suggested. I nominate Riley for president because she thought about the idea." I said.

" NO! YOU should be president! YOU are the one who helped the most! I can be vice-president and Cherry, secretary since I'm so bad at arranging things..." Riley protested.

" Agree. That's what we'll do." Cherry said.

" Fine then! But! It's not me who will decide everything!" I replied.

" Sir, yes sir!" they both said together and we all laugh.

" Well then, should we go home now? Most of the things are decided already. And tomorrow, bring decorations and scissors, cozy things and stuff that we can put in the clubroom. Now, that's all the vice-president will say,your turn, president!" Riley said to Cherry and I. We couldn't help it and laughed again.

" OK, thank you vice-president! Now, we need to decide on something for the Halloween dance. We'll be going as friends so let's dress up as a group. A different costume for each but it should be about the same, like the same theme...The schedule will be that tomorrow, decoration day. The day after tomorrow, costume party! Please note that, secretary!" I said.

I was pretty surprised when Cherry pulled out a new agenda and wrote down things. After she finished, she winks at me and smiles. Cherry became more open to everyone every day. Before, when she just arrived at our school, she was so shy that she didn't even want to talk to the teachers. She's getting better day by day!

" Thanks you," I said, smiling back. "Now, the club is dismissed! Thank you all!"

We all laugh once again and then, we all went home, laughing and talking just like before! I have a very good feeling about this! I'm so excited to make our own club!

Chapter five

" Lo, stop there right NOW!" Cassandra Fraser shouted the next day, in the early morning when I was about to go in my classroom. I didn't even stop a bit. She stomped up to me, her high heels making the sound 'clop clop' when she took a step. Annoying.

" I TOLD YOU TO **STOP**!" She repeated, shrieking so loud that I thought that the walls might fall down. At last, she reached me, very angry.

" What do you want, clown?" I asked, looking at the amount of makeup she putted on.

" Are you criticizing **ME**? After you get to have your **OWN** clubroom that doesn't do ANYTHING useful and the most popular students of this school only get a small room? Did you fall on your head, you dummy?" Cassandra hissed with a sharp tone.

" Um... I think you're totally overreacting. Why are you blaming me? What did I do? The principal gave us that storage to us. I didn't know you were so interested in a storage room. And I thought you'd be totally overjoyed when you found out that I was making my own clubroom. You know, just think a bit, stupid! I'm kind of helping you right now. If you are interested of bringing Nick to the dance, go ahead, I don't care. Do whatever you want but don't hurt the people I care about!" I said. Then, I entered the classroom without even turning around to look at her face. I knew she was stunned, happy, annoyed and more! That made me happy, seeing her wordless. Good for her!

" LO! BIG TIME NEWS! " Riley shouted the instant I entered the room.

" What?" I asked. Cherry was behind her, catching up.

"WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!" Riley screamed. The other students eyed us meanly.

" You're kidding, right? We only created the club for... 1 day?!" I said, thinking that it was just a little joke. But then, I suddenly saw an Asian girl, coming to join us. She had black hair just like Cherry and her eyes were the same colors as Cherry's too! The differences are that she's wearing a white T-shirt with the words: 'Music's my life!' written on it, a sweater which she unzipped the zipper, a skirt with stripes on it, color: purple and black, black leggings, and a pair of sneakers with some music notes on it. Her black hair was long and she let it rest on her shoulders.

" LO! This is our new member, Jade Xue. She's Chinese and she likes music. Jade, welcome to our club and this is our president: Laurence McKenzie, the super nice but also tomboy girl!" Riley introduced.

" Hi! Welcome to our club!" I said, smiling, trying to ignore what Riley said (the super nice but also tomboy girl?!).

" Thanks! I'm really glad to be in your club! Don't think that I was forced to join! It was my own decision. I just... kinda wanna have more fun, so I joined!" Jade replied. Her voice is very sweet, great for singing. Maybe she can be a singer... wait... what am I even thinking...

" Hey, I haven't seen you around school... And you're also in my class... Are you a new student?" I asked.

" Yeah... Because of my dad's job, my family had to move here. I just hope you won't treat me like those girls with the huge amount of makeup on their face and looks like clowns..." Jade answered.

" Oh! Don't worry about that! They are just stupid bullies and yeah! No fear! We're their enemies so all's well!" Riley said.

Then, the bell rang and everyone went to his or her seats. Jade went to the front of the classroom, talked to the teacher and the teacher introduced her to the class. The morning went by fast. And lunch time was finally there. Riley, Cherry, Jade and I all ran to the lunchroom.

" So... Tell me more about your family, Jade! Or about you if you wanna! Or your interests or ANYTHING! I'm just so thrilled to know a new person... that's all..." Riley said, talking real fast.

"OK! I have a twin brother whose name is Tyler. My dad is a business man, my mom's a librarian. I'm a music freak. That's what my old 'friends' called me. I always found it very insulting and stuff. Please don't call me that. I love music, any music! I play the piano and the violin and I like to write songs. Now, don't just talk about me! How about you guys?" asked Jade.

" Oh! You have a twin brother! Cool! Me, I'm a jock. I'm an only child and my dad's a swim club coach! My mom is a gymnastics coach! That's probably why I'm a jock! I LOVE SOCCER!" Riley exclaimed.

" Hi... I-... Ahem... I like books. Some people call me being a nerd but... I don't like it at all. I like to write stories and sometimes I draw some manga but I'm not that good. I love to read. My parents own a cafe, it's just down the street. I have a big sister." Cherry said, still shifting uncomfortably. I smile kindly at her. She's done well! Wait a second! why am I even talking like she's my student?

" HI! I'm a tomboy, you probably already know... I have 3 brothers. My dad works for a cell phone company. My mom works part time in a bank. I love skateboarding and yeah! That's about it!" I said.

" Nice! OH! I just came up with a idea for a song!" Jade said.

We all made a puzzled look as she pull out a notebook and wrote some stuff on it.

" Sorry... Don't mind me! I do that all the time to not forget about the tune. Don't call that weird, please! I got bullied a lot when I did that." Jade said, her eyes sparkling.

" Rest assured with us!" Cherry said.

" Gee, look what I found, a music freak, a tomboy, a jock, and a nerd all together...How long will it last? My guess is like it'll never last! They don't get along, all those stupid characteristics! And you, new girl! My suggestion is to not hang out with them. They are just like garbage, you know... And you, tomboy. Let me tell you this! I'm going to the dance with nick as you said I probably would. And... Jealous?" Cassandra said, her voice tone slightly nicer. " I can't believe I met you before and became your friend! Imagine! Me with YOU?! In fourth grade, you should've seen her! Ridiculous! And, I still remember how you wanted me to accompany you to the washroom every time you wanna go there! Anyway! Bye, bye! And oh, guess what! I found out Nick's phone number! It's 10889699100120! Jealous, again! HAHAHA!"

" What's your problem, Cass? Let's go! Quit talking to those freaks!" Kira, Cassandra's BFF, the biggest pop in our school, ( the gossip queen) urged. Cassandra follows her to the pop's table. With a last glance at us, I think I saw her smile for a second. Then that smile disappeared.

" OH! I just SO wanna hit them as hard as I can!" Riley exclaimed, frowning.

" I know right? It's so irritating!" Jade added, pouting a little.

" But isn't it strange, normally, Cassandra never set her foot near our table. Even though she might have done it to make us jealous but... Couldn't she just to it at recess after lunch? It has to be something pretty important that she told us... And the number 10889699100120 doesn't exist. There's too many numbers...Could it be..." Cherry said, thinking and taking out her laptop.

" What are you doing? She couldn't possibly-" I started to say.

" AHA! I knew it was something important that she wanted to tell you!" Cherry said, excited and... cutting me off...

" What? That she got a monster's phone number instead of Nick's?" I asked, kinda annoyed.

" No... She has a hidden message for us! I saw that in a book where there's a code in the numbers that tells you something important. What did she tell us again...'Gee, look what I found, a music freak, a tomboy, a jock and a nerd all together...How long will it last?' I know that but the rest..." Cherry said, thinking hard.

" 'My guess is like it'll never last! They don't get along, all those stupid characteristics! And you, new girl! My suggestion is to not gang out with them. They are just like garbage, you know... And you, tomboy. Let me tell you this! I'm going to the dance with nick as you said I probably would. And... Jealous? I can't believe I met you before and became your friend! Imagine! Me with YOU?! At fourth grade, you should of seen her! Ridiculous! And, I still remember how you wanted me to accompany you to the washroom every time you wanna go there! Anyway! Bye, bye! An oh, guess what! I found out Nick's phone number! It's 10889699100120! Jealous, again! HAHAHA!' Is what she said next." Jade added, faking Cassandra's high pitch voice. She really should be a singer... What in the world am I saying again...I should probably say that she has a good memory...Probably because she have to remember the tunes or something...

" RIGHT! That's it! You have such a good memory..." Cherry said, astonished. " So let's see... 10889699100120 was the number, right? OK...Let's see..." She typed something on her computer and looked at it, frowning.

" Hum... Weird... It says: Tomboy, Met, Me, Fourth, Washroom. I think that's what it is..." Cherry said.

" SMART!" Jade complimented. Cherry blushes a little.

" Tomboy means me. Met me fourth washroom... I don't get it." I said, confused.

" Met. maybe she meant meet." Riley said.

" Yes... that must be it! Meet Laurence at the fourth washroom?" Jade suggested.

" No... There's no fourth washroom in this school. There's only 3... And the one we use is the second one. So that's not it. She probably meant at Four 'o'clock at the washroom we use." Cherry replied.

" So she want me to meet her at 4 at the washroom we use? You guys... Come with me, please!" I pleaded. It's not like me to plead much but I'm a little worried to get bullied again by my ex-BFF...

"Of course! Plus, who knows if it's a trick? And... I'm not too sure if that's really what she meant. Riddles have a lot of possibilities. And we were planning to decorate our club room so we should have time left."Cherry replied. Riley and Jade both nodded. I'm so glad that I have some so great friends!

"OH! Really... We're decorating? Great! I have some posters at home. I'll get them after school but just before we go meet that girl." Jade said. We all agreed.

" Shh! Someone's coming!" Riley ordered, when school ended and we're in the washroom where I'm supposed to meet Cassandra. We heard high heels clomping on the floor. It stopped suddenly and the washroom's door banged open.

" LAURENCE MCKENZIE! I DARE YOU TO COME OUT!" Cassandra's voice shouted.

" Keep your voice down, sheesh! It's not like I'm in the South Pole or something!" I said, coming out of my hiding place.

"OH! You're here. I thought that some people was too dumb to figure out my puzzle!" Cassandra said, embarrassed but still trying to act casual...

" I didn't solve that alone! I think you have something interesting to tell me... or should I say... US!" I replied, gesturing Cherry, Riley and Jade who joined me.

" Figures... The nerd solved the problem, right? Well, since you're all here, might as well... say it... AHEM! Let's just say that... um... I, Cassandra Fraser, am deeply sorry for what I did to you all. It was not the best way I reacted. AHEM!" Cassandra said, blushing like a tomato.

" Um... Is it me or Cassandra Fraser is saying that she's sorry? Today isn't April fool's day..." Riley said, eyeing Cassandra suspiciously.

" HEY! Be happy that I said that! I am not an apology made material!" Cassandra said, blushing madly.

" Hum... That's more or less the Cassandra I knew in 3rd grade!" I exclaimed, the corner of my mouth slightly rising up.

" HEY! Hang on! I changed and I am no longer the Cassandra you knew!" She said, shaking like a leaf.

" Why are you so worried, Cass? I know you're not the kind of person to be mean to someone without reason. That how we became BFFs, no? Somehow you changed in 3rd grade and let's just call it a misunderstanding! Anyway, thanks and let's hang out some more once you calmed down!" I said, cheerfully.

Everyone looks at me weirdly again. Finally, the silence broke off when Cassandra started to laugh crazily. All of us joined in too.

" There you go again! Lo, the tomboy changes to the life saver Lo!" Riley exclaimed, laughing.

" Sorry! Can't help it to offer help!" I replied, slapping her friendly.

Soon after that, Cassandra went home and my club went to our club room. It was one of the weirdest moments of my life...

" After all, she has a kind side, right?" Jade asked sitting on a desk.

" Yes... The old Cassandra is cheerful and into fashion designing. Then, she became snobby, mean and all the opposite of her old self." I replied.

" Anyway... Let's decorate more! Your orders, president?" Riley asked.

" OK! Let's make this storage cozy! First, the color...it's good enough, I guess... beige...I wonder why a storage has a beige colored wall... Never mind... now... the furniture... 2 desks, 2 sofas, a carpet at the entrance door, cushions and some shelves. Riley and I will get those things." I said, checking the list.

" OK, prez! What's next, decorations?" Riley asked.

" Yes. And that'd be Jade's job. Posters, pictures, anything! We'll check out the postures you brought afterwards. And after all that, it's our materials and things to do. You know, like games and stuff. Cherry, can you do that?" I asked. Cherry nodded.

" Alright! Let's do this! Let's see the posters!" I said, rushing to the pile or posters.

" Oh! This poster is so COOL and CUTE!" Cherry cried. Wow... That's the first time I heard her say that!

" OH! That! Do you like it? It's my brother's He said it was fine if I used it. So, yeah! I knew you'd love it! You know that manga series, right? me and brother used to watch it all the time since it's so funny!" Jade replied.

" What? I don't get what's so awesome about that..." Riley said, checking the poster out.

" DON'T YOU SEE? it's the Sket-dan's symbol and flag! They help people! Remember? I told you guys about it...SOOO COOL! And it's epically funny!" Cherry exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement.

" uh... OK... OMG! IT'S HER! JADE, YOU'RE AWESOME! HOW'D YOU GET THESE AWESOME POSTERS?" Riley shouted.

" whaaa... I don't get it... who's that? Is she a tennis player because she's holding a racket?" I asked, confused.

" DUH! IT'S VICTORIA AZARENKA! SHE'S THE TOP TENNIS PLAYER NOW, IN THE WTA RANKINGS!" Riley shouted.

" Okaay... Calm down... OH! This skateboard picture is SOOOO cool! You're so awesome, Jade!" I gasped, seeing an awesome skateboard.

" Thank you, everyone! These posters are just some stuff that I found at home... it's not really a big deal... And I just thought that you'd all be pleased seeing these. I brought the posters that I think you'd like the most." Jade replied, smiling brightly and looking at the last poster she brought. It was a poster of music notes, a headphone, some instruments and some paper. Well... she really does love music...

" So, let's get to work. Lo, I'll need you to come with me for the furniture. I believe that there's an old sofa in our garage and we could use your uncle's sofa that your mom puts in the your attic... The carpets... I think there's one in my room that I don't use anymore... We can use your cushions in your room and we have the shelves and the desks in here. LET'S MOVE POEPLE!" Riley said, thinking.

" Then, I'll go get some toys and play things at my house. Jade, we'll be out just for a while. Can you please stay in our club room and put the posters on the wall?" Cherry asked.

" ROGER!" Jade said, smiling.

" OK guys, tomorrow, bring your Halloween costume if you already have one. If not, bring some fabrics and we'll make some tomorrow." I said, after all the moving was done. Our club room looks like a cozy bird nest but... with people in it, of course... We've done well and I am proud!

The club was dismissed and we all parted in different directions. I went to the skateboard park. After all, it was my old club so I feel like going there. Once at the skateboard park, I realized someone was still there. It was Erick.

" What are you doing here?" I asked when I reached Erick.

" Huh? Me? Oh... Nothing in particularly..." he replied, blushing.

" What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself!" I said.

" Who's fault do you think that is?" he muttered.

" Are you all right? You're mad at me?! You're saying that I made you uncomfortable? FINE! Tell me what I did!" I exclaimed, raising my voice as I went on.

" Laurence. Calm down. I'm fine. I-... It's just that my head hurts and I'm kinda... worried and lost. I don't know why but I'm ok... Alright?" Erick said, avoiding to look at me.

" ERICK! What's wrong with you?" I asked, frustrated. Without thinking, I hit him hard on his left arm.

" OUCH!" Erick yelped.

" Sorry... So Sorry! Erick, really, trust me, we're really good friends. What's wrong?" I asked.

" Nothing... I'm just kinda frustrated... Nick quit the club the same day as you. We don't have too much members anymore... probably just 5 members left... I wonder if the principal will dismiss the club. If that happens, no one can have fun here!" Erick complained.

" Don't worry, it won't...I'll do whatever I can to save the club where we met!" I said, without thinking. Darn it... it wasn't even a bit like me! I blush a little, embarrassed by what I said.

In the other hand, Erick seemed more cheerful than a few moments ago.

" Lo, I knew you were a very kind person the moment I met you! Thanks... By the way Lo, where did you learn skateboarding? Since your technique and Nick's are kinda the same, I was wondering if you and Nick learned skateboarding with the same person..." Erick asked, standing up.

" huh? That's impossible! We didn't even know each other before. I learned the techniques from my uncle..." I replied.

" Oh... Nick said he learned it from someone who helped his family a lot... I think... he also said something about a castle..." Erick said.

" Wait... Then... OH! Gotta go, Erick! I promise I will save your club and stuff! See ya!" I said, running away quickly. If there's any chance, Nick might be still in the art room, preparing for tomorrow's sculpture show. I banged the door of the art room open and fortunately, Nick was there.

" OH! Hi there, Lo!" Nick said, seeing me and holding his backpack in one hand.

" Hi back, Nicolas. Or... should I say... Craig?" I asked, with a sly smile.

He gasped and gulped a little.

" Uh... What do you mean, Lo? My name's Nicolas!" He said, sweating like heck.

" Nick, please, stop hiding these things! I'm not that stupid. I'm just here to clarify some stuff... Do you have time now? Come to my house!" I ordered.

" Um... No time... Gotta run!" He replied without hesitating.

" Tsk! Tsk! You can't run away now! If you don't, who knows what I'll tell my uncle..." I said, smiling slyly.

" FINE! I'm gonna come...to your house..." He said, his voice trailing off.

I smiled satisfied.

Chapter 6

" CRAIG! I didn't know you're in Canada!" My uncle shouted as soon I got home with our 'guest'.

" OH! So he is Craig after all... " I said, acting surprised and Nick glared at me.

" What do you mean, Laurence? Have I mistaken this boy?" My uncle asked, surprised.

" Yes, uncle, he's Nicholas Stevens." I replied.

" But I swear! he is Craig!"

" Um... Perhaps, shall we ask this person itself who he actually is?"

" I-I am Craig Nicolas McKay, the son of the owner of the McKay's clan's castle." Nick, Ahem, I mean, Craig replied.

" I knew it was you, Craig!" my uncle exclaimed, slamming the living room's table. My mom groaned, sick of noises.

" And, what are you intentions? Please spill it out...?" I asked.

He glared at me and then looked down at his feet. Then, she toke a big breath and started to talk.

" After you repaired our castle, Mr. McKenzie, my mother was so happy that she became... somewhat crazy. She became greedy and jealous, I'd say. Father tried to gain more money from his job but it was impossible. He did the best he could but mother was never satisfied. She always says that she wants her family to shine more than yours, Mr. McKenzie. " Craig explained

" Mmm... greediness... I've seen lots of it..." my uncle mumbled.

" So, finally, she exploded and decided she wanted to.. let's say... steal money from you, Mr. McKenzie. My father gave her a huge lesson about it but she still seeks to do it. Soon after, she found a little job here and said that she's going to earn more money. Mother brought me along, as you all can see. Then, she discovered that a McKenzie family's living nearby and she ordered me to become a good friend of their children and try a way to like, steal money from them. I started to do so but then mother told me that she already negotiated with Mr. McKenzie. Then, she told me to not be friends with their kid anymore because she thinks that I'll spill the secret." Craig continued.

" Oh... So that's why you've been so mean to me lately." I said, looking at him coldly.

" Mmm... Yes, that's about it. After that, she just rearranged everything, pretending that our castle needed to be fixed again." Craig said, ignoring what I said.

" Craig, I know that you're not a bad child but when someone in your family does something unacceptable, you need to stop them." My uncle said, looking at Craig seriously.

" Yes, I understand. I will take responsibility of this problem and solve it as soon as possible." Craig exclaimed with shining eyes.

Gosh, does he think that my uncle's some hero or something?! Let's just hope that everything will go well...

" So... Everything went well after all?" Jade asked, cutting out a piece of purple fabric.

" Yes, basically. He persuaded his mom to this thing and they returned to Scotland. " I replied, fixing my costume's design. I told my friends everything that happened with the little problem the next day.

" Oh... I see. But why did he come with you to your house? He could've not, you know..." Riley asked.

" There's only one reason! He doesn't want your uncle to think he's the bad guy since he looks up to him, as if your uncle's an idol or something..." Cherry said.

" Oh... Okaay...OH! This late already! Darn it, I've gotta go or else I'll be late for the sculpture contest!" I exclaimed.

" GOOD LUCK!" Riley cheered. I waved back and ran to the gym where the sculptures are disposed. I slam open the door and almost tripped. I dashed to my sculpture and stands there, looking around at other sculptures.

" YO, LO!" A voice shouted. I turn back and found Erick coming over.

" OH! You came! How's the club doing?" I asked when he was close enough to hear me.

The skateboard club was safe. The principal didn't do anything to it. Partly because Jade's twin brother, Tyler, joined the club and partly because our principal wants us kids to have fun once in a while.

" Doing fine! Everything's fine! How about you? All good?" he asked and I nodded. There was a long silence...But then suddenly...

" L-Laurence Mc-McKenzie, will you please accept to go out with me?" Erick blurted out, blushing like...like crazy.

" W-WHAAAAAT? Are you C-CRAZY!" I screamed loudly... too loud, I guess. Everyone in the room looked at me.

"uh... Sorry everyone... nothing here..." I said, waving my hands.

" What did you say?" I whispered, blushing slightly.

" Look, Laurence, I feel really comfortable with you and I really like you. Would you please go to this Halloween dance with me?" Erick asked.

I was so pissed off! He knows perfectly that I'm not interested in boy! But why... I feel that my heart's beating so... fast! And why am I blushing! It must be a nightmare, yes! A nightmare! I have to snap it out! And... I slapped myself...

" Hey! Hey! Laurence, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Erick exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and grabbed it tightly.

" Wha...What are you doing, moron!" I said, trying to break free.

A few moments of silence later, he finally let go of my hand.

" I-I'm sorry. Look, I'm very serious about this so please just think about it. I know I'm acting like a moron but I...I really like you, Laurence. I'd like you to think about it with your heart. Then... I-I'd better go... See ya." Erick said, blushing and walking away.

Suddenly, someone slapped my back.

" Heh, Heh! How's everything doing here?" A voice said.

" Craig! I thought you went back to Scotland! OH! And Cassandra's here too..." I said, surprised. ( Well, except the part that involved Cassandra... My voice was rather cold when I said that...)

" HEY! Watch your tone! Gee, even after all that trouble I went through, you're not thanking me? After that I persuaded Craig to stay in Canada?" Cassandra exclaimed, annoyed.

What a pain in the neck...

" Oh... Craig, you're staying here? And mind if I know the latest news about you two? Except that you're going to the Halloween dance with her?" I asked. But after these words were out of my mouth, I realized my mistake of talking about the Halloween dance. I started to blush and thought about what happened just a few seconds ago.

" Hmm? You're interested? The tomboy's interested about this? Fine then, I'll tell you! We're a couple! A perfect one!" Cassandra answered, grinning and hugging Craig at the same time.

" Well, that's partly true. We're just going to the Halloween dance together and stuff..." Craig added, embarrassed. Although he didn't complain about Cassandra hugging him.

" Oh, great for you two... Now... Craig, it's almost our turn to present the sculptures so could you... Ahem! Break free of that monster who's hugging you!?" I asked.

" AH! HOW RUDE! Humph! A-Anyway... Good luck." Cassandra shouted.

" Laurence McKenzie and Craig Nicolas McKay? Mind if I know what the bonds between you two are?" The judge asked.

" Yes! Of course! We chose to do this sculpture as our bond signification because we both love to do skateboard moves." I started to say.

" Not to mention that we were taught by the same person how to do these cool moves." Craig added.

" Okay. Thank you and good luck!" The judge said, writing something down on his notebook.

We look at each other and smile. Lots of thing sure happened this start of fifth grade!

" How was it?" Jade asked as soon as I came back from the gym, after the sculpture presentation.

" Pretty good... Listen, guys. Craig didn't go to Scotland after all." I said, explaining everything to my friends.

" OH! They are going to the dance together!? Since when!? Who'd be interested in a girl that's so selfish?" Riley cried, stunned after the explanations.

" Well! I barely care! Let's see... how's everyone's costume coming along?" I asked, sitting on the sofa in the far corner of our club room.

" Very good! Hey, we're still all going to the dance together as a group, right?" Jade asked.

" Um... Uh... Yeah... I guess..." I replied blushing, thinking again about what Erick said to me.

" Don't tell me Erick told you he loved you?" Cherry said, her eyebrows raised higher than ever.

" What the heck has gotten into you, Cherry? It's a joke, right?" Riley asked, laughing. But Cherry looked at her very seriously.

" Wha... Ooooh! Don't tell me! It's true! How'd you guess it, Cherry!?" Jade squealed.

" Reaction judgement. So, Lo, what'll you do? We won't mind you know. Just express yourself and tell him what you'll do. I know that he'll understand your opinions." Cherry said.

" Hey, we won't be like you when I told you that I'll go to the Halloween dance with Sam!" Riley teased although I could barely laugh.

" E-Excuse me for a moment. I'll come back soon. Then we'll try on the costumes." I managed to mutter.

" Roger, prez!" Riley said, doing a little salute.

I start walking out of the room but I bump into Cassandra.

" HEY! Watch where you're going, tomboy!" Cassandra shouted.

I don't even say a word and start to run toward the skateboard park. Quickly, I arrived there and saw Erick sitting on a bench, doing nothing.

" E-Erick..." I murmured.

His head shot right up and I saw he was blushing.

" L-Laurence. W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your club?" Erick asked, startled.

" I'm only gonna say this once, so don't make me repeat anything! Understand?!" I shouted, embarrassed.

" Um... Okay... go on." Erick replied, uncertain.

" I-I accept to go to the Halloween dance with you but only this time, got it?!" I screamed, my face hot red. I can barely watch his reaction. Will he be happy? Will he be startled? Will he... laugh because it was all a joked? Suddenly, I hear a little chuckle and a little laugh. Noo way! He's laughing at me?

" HEY! Why are you laughing?" I exclaimed, rushing over there to hit him.

" You... You're unbelievable, Laurence McKenzie! I'm glad." Erick said, his voice choking.

" HUH? Mind to repeat that?" I asked, angry but joking. Then, I saw that he's... actually crying? There was a tear that dropped on his knees. Wait, I take that back. He's laughing and crying at the SAME time! He is the one that's unbelievable, not me! I sit down next to him, on the bench.

" Thanks... Thank you Laurence. I thought you'd refuse... The day I met you, my heart became lighter than ever... You're an unbelievably tough girl, I'm telling you. " Erick said, whipping off tears.

" Then... I... I guess we'll meet at the Halloween dance tomorrow... bye-bye..." I said, waving. He nodded and smiled. I ran back to our club room and banged the door open.

" How'd you do? Are you gonna go with him?" Jade asked, screaming up to me.

" Um... Yeah... I accepted to go with him, only once! I'm sorry guys... I think I've been overreacting about boys and stuff... I didn't want to be like Cassandra so I did my best to stay out of anything pops'll do." I explained.

"Cut it out, prez! Then, shall we try on the costumes?" Riley asked. I grin.

" You bet!" I replied.

" LAURENCE MCKENZIE!" a familiar voice shouted from the hallway.

" Yes...?" I asked. Near the clubroom's entrance, Craig was standing there, panting hard and holding a piece of paper. He's sweating so hard that I'd say that he just went in a shower or something.

" T-Third place... We... We got... We... won the... The Third place of the sculpture contest!" Craig said, pausing to catch his breath.

"OH! For real? Have Five, Craig!" I cried. He raised a wobbly hand and I slapped it.

" Ouch... Anyway, tomorrow, prizes before lunch, at gym..." Craig panted and talked at the same time...Weird...I nodded and he walked away. I closed our clubroom's door.

" GREEEAAAAT! Congrats, Lo!" Riley cried.

" Congratulations, Laurence!" Cherry added.

" YEAH! I never knew that you're so good at artsy things!" Jade said.

" Thanks everyone! But I'm not the best! Only third place!" I insisted.

" Anyway, let's try on our costumes!" Jade said.

Chapter 7

" BOO!" My brother William shouted to me the first thing of this year's Halloween day.

" Gee... this boo thing might have worked 4 years ago, but now it's like a stupid joke..." I replied, grunting since it's still the morning.

" What a bad mood to start a day, little sis." He sighs. I kick him. He dodges.

" Then... Good luck getting to school on time!" He called out, leaving the room. I grunt again and mutter that there's still time. I look at the alarm clock. 8:45. Darn it! I'm late! I quickly get dressed and grab my backpack and some bread and runs off to School. I get there right on time... Gee... Stupid alarm clock.

" Laurence, hurry up!" Riley ordered. I run towards them, breathless.

" School's crazy. There's teachers in Halloween costumes and there's so much orange and black in the school that I think we're in a pumpkin!" Jade exclaimed. Well... It's her first year in our school so she should be probably surprised... Our school has a tradition of celebrating each festival or holiday pretty seriously...

" Get used to it... It'll be like this each year..." Riley replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

" Huh... Okay..." Jade said, not too sure.

" Come on! Even though it's Halloween and our school is celebrating it, we still have class!" Cherry reminded.

" Yes, yes... we know..." Riley said, rolling her eyes. Cherry gave her a dirty look and went straight to our class.

" Laurence, Craig, I think it's time for you to go to the gym to receive your prize for the sculpture thing?" Our teacher tells us.

I sign and stand up. Craig does the same thing and we walk to the gym. When we open the gym doors, There was only 8 people in the gym. 4 of them are first and second place people (Which, I don't know their names...) There's a man who's holding 6 medals, a woman with a little paper and the 2 other people are our school's principal and vice-principal.

" Great, everyone's here. Let's start. For the third place position, we have Laurence McKenzie and Craig Nicolas McKay. Congratulations!" The woman with the little paper said. The few people in this room claps. Oh wow... it seems like I've won the most boring prize in the world...But Craig was smiling broadly ( a little forceful thought) and he went to get the medal. I followed him.

" Next up in second place position, we have Caroline Thompson and Cathy Hudson. Good job! Well done." The woman said. The two girls go to receive their medals and we clap. Gee... This is the most boring thing I've even been in!

" And for the first place position... We have the twins Lily and Violet Gerard! amazing! It's the third time you sister got the first prize in this... um... thing... Anyway, keep the good work!" She says. The artistic twins go to receive their gold medals. Man... That woman doesn't even what this is? What the heck...

" And that's all! Good job everyone! Good day!" The principal said, shooing us out of the gym.

The lunch bell rigs. I guess I'll just go straight to the lunch room...

" HEY! So how was it?" Riley asked as I join them at our table, carrying my lunch on a lunch tray.

" Boring... There was only the winners, our principal and vice-principal and 2 other people..." I replied, rolling my eyes and sitting down.

" Oh... Okay... So... Excited? The Halloween dance's just after lunch!" Riley said.

" Oh cut it out!" I said, throwing her some napkins. Our school has the dance after lunch because of some meeting afterwards and they have to take off the decorations before tomorrow so there you go, the explanation!

" Cut it out both of you! Hey, are we still having our club meeting after the dance?" Jade asked, amused.

" Yup, and I have no idea what were gonna do..." Cherry replied, looking at me. I shrug and she sighs. What? Got a problem with me?

" What's this? I can't believe the tomboy Laurence McKenzie will go to the dance with some boy?" A voice said annoyed.

Huh... Funny... This time it's not Cassandra who's talking. The voice's different... I turn around and see... Kira. Cassandra's standing behind her with some other pops, not looking at me and she's showing on her face that she's not as confident as she used to be... What's wrong...? Wait, why am I even worrying for her? I mean... After what she said to us in the washroom, I liked her a little ( just a little) bit more but... Oh whatever!

" So? What about it? Can't everyone have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" Jade asked.

" Music freak, stay out of this!" Kira ordered, eyeing her meanly. Scary. I can totally see why she's the real boss of that stupid pops gang. I think I heard Jade muttered something like " don't call me a music freak!" but her voice was so small that I couldn't really hear it.

" And... how come the one bossing around changed?" Riley asked casually.

" Oh, There's not much explanation to this question... The only thing is that Cassandra sucks at being the boss. Even though she's just on training..." Kira replied, flicking her long blond hair and looking at Cassandra disgustingly. Cassandra lowers her head.

" okay... And what's this training thing?" Riley asked again.

" Mind your business, jock! Anyway, what are you gonna do, tomboy? Once the news spreads, you'll be the target of all bullies again! HA! And, to tell you the truth, I don't even know why you're not being friends with Cassandra anymore... I mean, she wasn't the one who told everyone that you were a total freak! She was just mean to you! Are you that sensitive? I just don't get why we're calling you tomboy! You should be... a freak..? Good... I'll call you the freak!" Kira said coldly and meanly.

" Mm... Excuse me? If Cass wasn't the one who was spreading the rumors... Who's the one that was doing it?" I asked, confused by all those stuff she said.

" Isn't that obvious? You're so stupid! It's me, of course! Dank ya', dummy!" Kira replied, flicking her hair again and blinking her eyes. The pops walks out of the lunch room following Kira. I was stunned! I... I blamed my best friend for something she didn't do? well... she did mock me and stuff but she wasn't the source of it.

" I'm so sorry... Are you all right, Laurence?" someone asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turn and look at Cassandra. She was still there.

" Cass...Cass... I... I'm so sorry! I can't believe I blamed you on something you barely did! what kind of best friend am I?" I asked, feeling my tears coming down my face. This isn't like me to cry but I was so angry against myself! Well... And Kira too.

" What's wrong!? You didn't do anything... It was all my fault! Please don't take it too seriously. Kira didn't choose the right moment to tell the truth to you... I should've stopped her. Act normal in front of Erick... He'll be worried if you're depressed, trust me." Cassandra said.

" How did you know about this? I mean things between me and Erick? " I asked, whipping my tears with my sleeves.

" Rumors gets around. The pops are the first people to hear them." Cassandra replied, trying not to look at me.

" Um... I'm sorry I misjudged you, Cassandra... You know, a newbie don't know things that happened 2 or 3 years before..." Jade said, apologising

" Don't worry about it, Jade. I will accept all of your apologise so... Could I please join your... club?" Cassandra asked.

" OF COURSE! Make that a apologising gift...thing..." Riley accepted.

" But we're not as fun as the fashion club, I'm warning you!" Cherry said.

" Don't worry, I'll do everything to be apart from those pops. To be specific, I quit being one. I wasn't one before, just a trainee..." Cassandra said.

" GREAT! Then, let's have an epic afternoon!" Riley shouted. As usual, people looks in our direction but I barely care and I almost forgot about what happened moments ago. Almost, I said.

" WOW! I didn't know that the gym was so decorated too!" Jade exclaimed, surprised.

" Get used to it, as I said..." Riley said, sighing.

" Lo! Hey!" Erick said, waving to me and standing next to an asian boy. I think I saw him somewhere... I mean, the asian boy...

" Tyler! Hey! Got a partner?" Jade asked.

" Nan, sis. Not in the mood of dancing and you know how bad I am at that!" The asian boy said. Wait... Tyler... Tyler... Jade's twin brother?

" That's your twin, Jade? Who's the older one?" Riley asked excited.

" Me... Unfortunately... Mom just likes Jade and not me..." Tyler said, rolling his eyes.

" Oh ho ho ho ho!" Jade laughed mockingly. Well... I hope that's not her real self because that was scary...

" Um... Laurence... Should we... go in?" Eric asked, hesitantly.

" But of course!" Jade and Tyler exclaimed in unison. They eyed each other and they pushed us inside. okay... I guess it's a twin thing...?

" Um... so... How's it going...?" Erick asked, tensed up.

I look at him. He's red. Blushing maybe? Or is it too hot in here? Never mind that... He's so tensed up that I might think that he's a soldier or something. Talking about a soldier...I look at his costume. I haven't really looked at it yet... It was a weird costume thought... There was a long black cape tied on his neck. He's wearing a black T-shirt with some weird designs on them like crop circles or something like that. He's also wearing a long black pants that might be too long for him because I can't even see his shoes.

" Um... What kind of costume are you wearing?" I asked, confused.

"Oh! This? It's a black wizard costume! I saw it on a TV show and it looked pretty cool so I tried to find something similar. Didn't turn out too well thought. I couldn't find anything that looked like the black sceptre and all the wizard scepter in the stores looked like they were for babies." Erick said, looking at his own costume.

I chuckle and start to laugh unstoppable. He throws me a weird look.

" And how about your costume? Is that even a costume? I see you wear that outfit every day or so!" He said, irritated and pointing at my costume.

" Of course it's my costume! For our club, this Halloween, we decided to make our own costume based on the theme ' myself '! Of course, a baseball hat, a T-shirt, a pair of sneakers and this jean that I designed is the best way to describe me!" I replied, very confident.

" Original... That's about the only thing I can tell you." Erick said, smiling weakly.

" I'm thirsty... Let's go get some juice or something!" I said, changing the subject and grabbing his hands. Erick hesitates and turn his head around and leave it there. I hear him say "sure" and blushes. Huh? What's wrong with him? Then I see why. I'm holding his hands. I start blushing too but I hurry to the food stand and grab a cup.

" AH! That hit the spot!" I exclaimed, trying to act casual after I gulped the juice down.

" Lo... Sh-should we go to dance...? You know, I'm not a good dancer but might as well try..." Erick said, pointing at the dance floor and the DJ next to it. Well, I can't say that it's actually a dance floor... It's actually the gym's center point and the DJ is just a radio with some different songs.

I also see Naomi Arkhurst, a girl from my class that's a super dancer who comes from the Ivory Coast on the dance floor dancing non-stop. She's so energetic... Wait... why am I thinking about this? I'm so weird these days...

" Sure... Let's try our best!" I replied and went on the dance floor.

I start moving on the beat of the music. Erick joins me and soon I see Jade, Riley, Cherry and also Tyler coming towards us. I look around to see if Cassandra's dancing with Craig. And yup! They're dancing a slow dance. What the heck? This beat is way too exciting for a slow dance! Oh whatever! What a great day to spend Halloween with my best friends! Except... The fact that Cassandra wasn't the real culprit behind what happened to me 2 years ago always bothered me. I almost tripped, thinking about that. Luckily, I just bumped into Riley who didn't really care.

" Oh. My. Gosh! I'm so tired!" Cassandra said, plopping down on a bench near the skateboard park. I was about to tell her that she barely danced because all she did was a slow dance with Craig. Talking about Craig... He said that he'll be leaving tomorrow to fly back to Scotland with his mom. I wonder if this time will the real thing since he didn't go back there when he said he would a few days ago.

" Gee... you should do more exercises, Cassandra! Like me! Why don't you come to play soccer with me afterwards?" Riley asked.

" NO WAY! I'm not moving even one inch!" Cassandra replied.

" Then I guess you'd have to sleep on this bench..." Cherry said, making a joke.

" Mmm... No... I won't do that either." Cassandra replied.

" Laurence? Could you come here for a second?" Craig asked, walking towards the bench carrying his skateboard. Erick is still skateboarding and doing some moves. Unfortunately, I didn't have mine; it was in our club room.

" Sure... What is it about?" I asked, standing up.

" Do you remember what I told you when we met just a few days?" He asked, whispering a little.

" Nope! I already forgot..." I replied.

He makes a weird sound like ' gaack ' or something like that and makes a weird face.

" Okay... I told you were brave that you like, survived when someone bullied you. That's because I got bullied back in Scotland too. My classmates told me that my castle sucks and stuff. I got pretty upset then...It's all good right now so you don't need to worry." He said.

"To tell you the truth, I was never worried about you..." I told him.

He makes a dull face and returns to the skateboard park.

" Oh, and keep that a secret... please." He added and turned around.

" Okay...Whatever... have a good trip and farewell!" I said, waving.

" Yes... Farewell... what a bitter word..." He murmured.

Weird... I wonder what that was for. What a crazy start of the year... First a boy who came from Scotland that had a greedy mom. Second, there's this Chinese girl with twin brother that came to our school. Then there's the sculpture competition, after that, there's the Halloween dance and finally, the truth behind who bullied me back in 3rd grade. I'm sure this year will be great!

" Oh, that's right. What's our club's name?" Cassandra asked.

" Um... The helping people club?" Riley guessed.

" The Sket-dance jr. club?" Cherry suggested.

" The multicultural club?" Jade added.

" No offense but those names are lame. How about... The dream captor club? It's more interesting, no? Plus, you guys accept lots of people with different dreams and opinions!" Cassandra said.

Everyone looks at me. That's more or less a great idea but we're not dream captors at ALL (and what is that thing?)! But whatever. It was the best idea.

" Name accepted! The dream captor club it is." I said.


End file.
